


Excuses, excuses

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All above board and legal, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, I like to think there's a plot twist, M/M, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “It was just that last lecture, the one on Wednesday,” Steve started, plucking his notebook off the top of his book pile and flicking through it. “I left feeling a little confused. I understood it all, but it wasn’t my favourite one. Do we have to write the paper on that topic, or can I focus on something else?”Tony laughed as he pushed his chair backwards and stood. “That,” he said as he rounded the desk, “has got to be the worst excuse you’ve come up with yet. And I’m including the time that you came to tell me that the lights had been left on in my classroom.”





	Excuses, excuses

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Professor/teacher

“Excuse me, Sir.”

Tony lifted his head at the sound of a hesitant voice from the doorway, a smile forming on his face at the sight of his favourite student. He had been marking papers and trying not to fall asleep over them, or cry at the dreadful grammar used, so Tony was more than happy for the interruption before he threw them all off his desk in a fit of rage.

“Steve, come in.” Tony gestured for Steve to take the seat opposite his desk. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Steve replied as he sat, dropping his armful of books on the edge of Tony’s desk. “How are you, Sir?”

“Fine, thanks.” Tony closed a few windows on his laptop and pushed it to the left, turning his attention over to Steve when he had shifted away his marking as well. “What can I help you with?”

“It was just that last lecture, the one on Wednesday,” Steve started, plucking his notebook off the top of his book pile and flicking through it. “I left feeling a little confused. I understood it all, but it wasn’t my favourite one. Do we have to write the paper on that topic, or can I focus on something else?”

Tony laughed as he pushed his chair backwards and stood. “That,” he said as he rounded the desk, “has got to be the worst excuse you’ve come up with yet. And I’m including the time that you came to tell me that the lights had been left on in my classroom.”

Steve smiled smugly as he leant back in his chair and closed his notebook slowly, eyes never leaving Tony’s. “That was very kind of me. You might have gotten in trouble if they’d have been left on all night.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow as he perched on the edge of the desk. “The lights that are on timers?”

Steve shrugged uncaringly. “You never know.”

Tony laughed again and shook his head, pushing himself up and closing the gap between them. As he walked closer, Steve reached out automatically and slid his arms around Tony’s waist, holding him steady as Tony settled on his lap.

“Or the time that you came to borrow a book that was on the _suggested_ reading list? Even after me saying that I didn’t keep copies in my office at this school? That was a bad one.”

“I like to get ahead of my learning, and all of the copies had been taken out of the library. I took a shot.”

“There’s no excuse for the time you came to say that you’d forgotten to put one of your references on the end of your paper. That could have gone on an email, complete with the reference, actually.”

“And miss the chance to see you in those glasses?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Tony said on a breathless whisper, a slight moan knocked from him when Steve thrust his hips upwards ever so slightly. He locked his fingers behind Steve’s head, loving the feel of the thick hair beneath his palms as he leant closer, Steve’s breath hot against his lips.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to actually see my husband during the day,” Steve said with a faux-pout. “Your office hours are the only time I can get in without getting knowing looks from your colleagues and lewd jokes from mine.”

Tony chuckled at that, finally closing the gap between them to press their lips together for a brief but molasses-sweet kiss. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Want me to go?”

Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s hair and pulled him even closer, dropping his weight more securely into Steve’s lap and brushing their lips together again. “Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting sick and I hadn't written anything for today, so I threw this nonsense together for you all. 
> 
> Thank you for so much support throughout this month


End file.
